Valruzian Communist Party
The Valruzian Libertarian Party, a political party of the Valruzian Federation, was formed in 2414 by members of the former parties of the Spicko Party and the Unitied People of Valruzia Party and National Unitied Party and Valruzian Communist Party. Early in the party's history, it forged very close ties to the Communist Party of Valruzia of Valruzia and later with the Left-Libertarian League. Leaders The Valruzian Libertarian Party has a unique bi-leadership role that allows the party to reach to many more Valruzians and make sure that one part of the party doesn't supercede the others that make of the different components of the party's national base. The roles are divided up between national party leader and the national party canidate for President of the Valruzian Federation. Also unique to the party is that the Presidential canidate and the national party leader doesn't get voted for but is hereditary, the son of Michael Langone and Luis Langone and their sons are the canidates for President and National Party Leader. Luis Langone (2414-2485) Luis Langone (2414-2485) - Former member of the Congress of Deputies, took leadership position at 21 years of age and oversaw the party's creation as part of the effort to stop the terrible condition of the government. He effectively brought together all varieties of people into one group. He saw his party grow from a small political gathering to a major power player at the national level. Luis Langone II (2485-2556) Luis Langone II (2485-2556) - The son of Party Co-Founder Luis Langone. After the death of his father, Luis Langone II took leadership of the party. He never betrayed the cause of the people. He always fought for Valruzians right's and welfare. Luis Langone headed the movement for a perfect and just Valruzian Federation near the end of his life, he lead a Civil War that was successful in establishing a Communist Government that heeded the common peoples need. Luis Langone III (2556-2627) Luis Langone III (2556-2627) - The grandson of Party Co-Founder Luis Langone. After the death of his father, Luis Langone III took leadership of the party. He lead the party to its largest elections up until that point. Under his leadership the party gained many new voters who were disgruntled by the governments uncaringness of the poor and hardworking Valruzians. Luis Langone IV (2627-2698) Luis Langone IV (2627-2698) - The great-grandson of Party Co-Founder Luis Langone. After the death his father, Luis Langone IV took leadership of the party. He has lead the party to its largest election in the party's 326 year history. Luis Langone IV and his cousin Foreign Minister of the Valruzian Federation Luis Miguel Langone have lead the nation and party on a new direction that has increased national prestige and respect across Terra. Luis Langone V (2698-2769) Luis Langone V (2698-2769) - The great great-grandson of Party Co-Founder Luis Langone. After the death his father, Luis Langone V took leadership of the party. With his cousin Michael Langone V, he lead the nation and party on a new path of Communism that put a strain on party relations with the CPV. Luis Langone VI (2769-2840) Luis Langone VI (2769-2840) - The great great great-grandson of Party Co-Founder Luis Langone. After the death of his father, Luis Langone VI took leadership of the party. Luis Langone VII (2840-2897) Luis Langone VII (2840-2897) - The great great great great-grandson of Party Co-Founder Luis Langone. After the death of his father, Luis Langone VII took leadership of the party. In the year of 2880 after nearly 250 years of being a Communist party Luis Langone VII and Michael Langone VII helped change the party's direction to be more in tune with the political desire of the Valruzian people. He decided to change the party's platform after a poll was taken that showed the party's membership approved such a move. Luis Langone VIII (2897-2969) Luis Langone VIII '(2897-2969) - The great great great great great-grandson of Party Co-Founder Luis Langone. After the death of his father, Luis Langone VIII took leadership of the party. Continuing his fathers transformation of the party Luis Langone VIII helped cement the Valruzian Libertarian Party as a dominant party. Luis Langone IX (2969-3041) '''Luis Langone IX '(2969-3041) - The great great great great great great-grandson of Party Co-Founder Luis Langone. After the death of his father, Luis Langone IX took leadership of the party. Under Luis Langone IX the VLP has gained totally control of the government and lead the party to enact the most libertarian laws in Valruzian history. Currently the VLP still has control of the government. Luis Langone X (3041-????) 'Luis Langone X '(3041-????) - The great great great great great great great-grandson of Party Co-Founder Luis Langone. After the death of his father , Luis Langone X took leadership of the party. Under his leadership the VLP has enacted more Libertarian laws and helped fix the tax code. Mr. Langone X is a tad bit more militaristic than any of his predecessors. During his leadership the party faced a revived CPV and NWM while trying to kep Valruzia free the VLP has still retained a large voting base. On the Issues Personal Liberty Individuals should be free to make choices for themselves and to accept responsibility for the consequences of the choices they make. No individual, group, or government may initiate force against any other individual, group, or government. Our support of an individual's right to make choices in life does not mean that we necessarily approve or disapprove of those choices. '''Expression and Communication We support full freedom of expression and oppose government censorship, regulation or control of communications media and technology. We favor the freedom to engage in or abstain from any religious activities that do not violate the rights of others. We oppose government actions which either aid or attack any religion. 'Abortion' Recognizing that abortion is a sensitive issue and that people can hold good-faith views on all sides, we believe that government should be kept out of the matter, leaving the question to each person for their conscientious consideration. 'Economic Liberty' Libertarians want all members of society to have abundant opportunities to achieve economic success. A free and competitive market allocates resources in the most efficient manner. Each person has the right to offer goods and services to others on the free market. The only proper role of government in the economic realm is to protect property rights, adjudicate disputes, and provide a legal framework in which voluntary trade is protected. All efforts by government to redistribute wealth, or to control or manage trade, are improper in a free society. Property and Contract Property rights are entitled to the same protection as all other human rights. The owners of property have the full right to control, use, dispose of, or in any manner enjoy, their property without interference, until and unless the exercise of their control infringes the valid rights of others. We oppose all controls on wages, prices, rents, profits, production, and interest rates. We advocate the repeal of all laws banning or restricting the advertising of prices, products, or services. We oppose all violations of the right to private property, liberty of contract, and freedom of trade. The right to trade includes the right not to trade — for any reasons whatsoever. Where property, including land, has been taken from its rightful owners by the government or private action in violation of individual rights, we favor restitution to the rightful owners. 'Environment' We support a clean and healthy environment and sensible use of our natural resources. Private landowners and conservation groups have a vested interest in maintaining natural resources. Pollution and misuse of resources cause damage to our ecosystem. Governments, unlike private businesses, are unaccountable for such damage done to our environment and have a terrible track record when it comes to environmental protection. Protecting the environment requires a clear definition and enforcement of individual rights in resources like land, water, air, and wildlife. Free markets and property rights stimulate the technological innovations and behavioral changes required to protect our environment and ecosystems. We realize that our planet's climate is constantly changing, but environmental advocates and social pressure are the most effective means of changing public behavior. 'Energy and Resources' While energy is needed to fuel a modern society, government should not be subsidizing any particular form of energy. We oppose all government control of energy pricing, allocation, and production. 'Government Finance and Spending' All persons are entitled to keep the fruits of their labor. We call for the repeal of the income tax, the abolishment of the Internal Revenue Service and all federal programs and services not required under the Valruzian Constitution. We oppose any legal requirements forcing employers to serve as tax collectors. Government should not incur debt, which burdens future generations without their consent. 'Money and Financial Markets' We favor free-market banking, with unrestricted competition among banks and depository institutions of all types. Individuals engaged in voluntary exchange should be free to use as money any mutually agreeable commodity or item. We support a halt to inflationary monetary policies. Labor Markets We support repeal of all laws which impede the ability of any person to find employment. We oppose government-fostered forced retirement. We support the right of free persons to associate or not associate in labor unions, and an employer should have the right to recognize or refuse to recognize a union. We oppose government interference in bargaining, such as compulsory arbitration or imposing an obligation to bargain. 'Education' Education, like any other service, is best provided by the free market, achieving greater quality and efficiency with more diversity of choice. Schools should be managed locally to achieve greater accountability and parental involvement. Recognizing that the education of children is inextricably linked to moral values, we would return authority to parents to determine the education of their children, without interference from government. In particular, parents should have control of and responsibility for all funds expended for their children's education. 'Health Care' We favor restoring and reviving a free market health care system. We recognize the freedom of individuals to determine the level of health insurance they want, the level of health care they want, the care providers they want, the medicines and treatments they will use and all other aspects of their medical care, including end-of-life decisions. People should be free to purchase health insurance across state lines. 'Retirement and Income Security' Retirement planning is the responsibility of the individual, not the government. Libertarians would phase out the current government-sponsored Social Security system and transition to a private voluntary system. The proper and most effective source of help for the poor is the voluntary efforts of private groups and individuals. We believe members of society will become more charitable and civil society will be strengthened as government reduces its activity in this realm. 'National Defense' We support the maintenance of a sufficient military to defend the Valruzian Federation against aggression. The Valruzian Federation should both avoid entangling alliances. 'Internal Security and Individual Rights' The defense of the country requires that we have adequate intelligence to detect and to counter threats to domestic security. This requirement must not take priority over maintaining the civil liberties of our citizens. Intelligence agencies that legitimately seek to preserve the security of the nation must be subject to oversight and transparency. We oppose the government's use of secret classifications to keep from the public information that it should have, especially that which shows that the government has violated the law. 'International Affairs' Valruzian foreign policy should seek an Valruzia at peace with the world. Our foreign policy should emphasize defense against attack from abroad and enhance the likelihood of peace by avoiding foreign entanglements. We recognize the right of all people to resist tyranny and defend themselves and their rights. We condemn the use of force, and especially the use of terrorism, against the innocent, regardless of whether such acts are committed by governments or by political or revolutionary groups. 'Free Trade and Migration' We support the removal of governmental impediments to free trade. Political freedom and escape from tyranny demand that individuals not be unreasonably constrained by government in the crossing of political boundaries. Economic freedom demands the unrestricted movement of human as well as financial capital across national borders. However, we support control over the entry into our country of foreign nationals who pose a credible threat to security, health or property. 'Rights and Discrimination' We condemn bigotry as irrational and repugnant. Government should not deny or abridge any individual's rights based on sex, wealth, race, color, creed, age, national origin, personal habits, political preference or sexual orientation. Parents, or other guardians, have the right to raise their children according to their own standards and beliefs. 'Representative Government' We support electoral systems that are more representative of the electorate at the federal, state and local levels. As private voluntary groups, political parties should be allowed to establish their own rules for nomination procedures, primaries and conventions. We call for an end to any tax-financed subsidies to candidates or parties and the repeal of all laws which restrict voluntary financing of election campaigns. We oppose laws that effectively exclude alternative candidates and parties, deny ballot access, gerrymander districts, or deny the voters their right to consider all legitimate alternatives. 'Self-Determination' Whenever any form of government becomes destructive of individual liberty, it is the right of the people to alter or to abolish it, and to agree to such new governance as to them shall seem most likely to protect their liberty. 'Labor Markets' We support repeal of all laws which impede the ability of any person to find employment. We oppose government-fostered forced retirement. We support the right of free persons to associate or not associate in labor unions, and an employer should have the right to recognize or refuse to recognize a union. We oppose government interference in bargaining, such as compulsory arbitration or imposing an obligation to bargain. 'Monopolies and Corporations' We defend the right of individuals to form corporations, cooperatives and other types of companies based on voluntary association. We seek to divest government of all functions that can be provided by non-governmental organizations or private individuals. We oppose government subsidies to business, labor, or any other special interest. Industries should be governed by free markets.